Mieszanina niejednorodna/Facebook ponad wymiarami
Trzeci odcinek serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna". Opis Nicole i Loren wreszcie się spotykają. Hermiona zakłada nowo poznanej znajomej facebooka. Irving nie ustaje w zdobywaniu serca Sophie. Międzyczasie na ulicach Rosji panoszą się chomiki. Bohaterowie *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Jolie Martin *Nicole Strong *Scott Milton *Loren Rarity *Ferb Fletcher *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Tayler Stevenson *Sophie Adventure *Irving Du Bois *Fretka Flynn (wspomniana) *Prezenterzy telewizyjni Niektórzy bohaterowie występują podwójnie. Fabuła Wszystko zdarzyło się tak nagle... Ferb otworzył zaspane oczy. Spojrzał na okno. Był środek nocy, księżyc świecił w pełni. Zerknął na łóżko brata, sądząc, że Fineasz będzie spał jak zabity. Jednak rudowłosego tam nie było. Zaniepokojony Fletcher szybko wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Ruszył korytarzem, a potem zaczął schodzić po schodach. Im bliżej był parteru, tym wyraźniej słyszał jakieś dziwne odgłosy dobiegające z garażu. Czyżby jego brat miał taką wenę w środku nocy? Jednak im bliżej był drzwi, tym bardziej był pewien, że wydawanie takich odgłosów nie pasuje do jednej osoby. „Włamywacze” - pomyślał. Wziął w ręce pierwszy lepszy kij od zamiatania podłóg i ruszył w stronę drzwi od garażu. Otworzył je na oścież. Jednak nie był przygotowany na widok jaki tam zastał. Wyglądało to tak jakby jego brat przez lata ukrywał przed nim brata bliźniaka lub postanowił się sklonować, albowiem w tej chwili dwóch Fineaszy patrzyło dosłownie na niego. Zielonowłosy zorientował się, że stoi w pozie gotowej do walki, więc natychmiast opuścił kij i się wyprostował. - A co tu się wyrabia? - zapytał, rozglądając się po garażu. - Co to jest? - spytał. Maszyna którą wskazał wyglądała jak portal. W sumie nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby się tego domyślić. Urządzenie tworzyło wyrwę w przestrzeni. - Fineasz! Co ja ci mówiłem o zabawie z fizyką kwantową?! - Ferb, nie musisz się drzeć. - powiedział jeden z jego braci. - Który z was jest z mojego wymiaru? - zapytał zielonowłosy. Tak się składało, że on geniuszem był, więc mógł łatwo się domyślić do czego portal służy. - To ja. - powiedział Fineasz. - Możesz mówić na mnie Fineasz a na niego Fin, mówi, że w jego wymiarze często go tak nazywają. - Dziwię się, że twojego imienia tak nie zdrabniają. - wtrącił Fin. - Dzięki temu będzie ci łatwiej nas rozróżniać. - Rozróżniać? - wyszeptał Ferb, po czym wykrzykną histerycznie: - Rozróżniać?! Wyglądacie identycznie! - Ubrania mamy inne. - stwierdził Fin. - Co wy... Co wy w ogóle sobie wyobrażacie?! Od kiedy się tak spotykacie? - Odkąd się poznaliśmy. - Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego jakie mogą wyniknąć z tego konsekwencje?! - A czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co możemy zdziałać? Skoro udało nam się nawiązać kontakt między naszymi wymiarami to możemy stworzyć przejście do wieloświata! - Dokładnie! - odezwał się drugi z Flynnów, Ferb już pogubił się, który. - Możemy odkryć tyle światów, tyle poprowadzić badań naukowych. - Zdobyć technologię z wielu światów, udoskonalić nasze wymiary. - Tak, tak. - przerwał im Ferb. - Albo przekrzywić jedną śrubkę i skasować przy tym jakiś wymiar! - Co to za hałasy? - usłyszeli chłopcy. W drzwiach do garażu stała zaspana Fretka. Jak tylko zobaczyła otwarty portal, wzięła szczotkę, którą wcześniej upuścił Ferb, po czym ruszyła na urządzenie, krzycząc: - Zniszczyć! - niczym jakiś okrzyk bojowy. - Fretka, czekaj! - krzyknął Ferb. - Trzeba to bezpiecznie rozmontować! Jednak było już za późno. Fretka potraktowała portal szczotką do zamiatania podłóg. I wtedy wszystko trafił szlag. Loren zmarszczyła brwi, a jej oddech przyśpieszył. Wszechświat robił sobie z niej żarty i nawet ona musiała przyznać, był w tym świetny. Sama by czegoś takiego nie wymyśliła. Hermiona wyczuła napięta atmosferę, jednak ani myślała o jej złagodzeniu. Przecież takie sytuacje lubiła najbardziej, a więc czuła się niczym ryba w wodzie. - Poznać was? - zapytała, chociaż doskonale wiedziała jaka jest prawda. Raritówna spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, na co Ulaniuk tylko wyszczerzyła zęby. - Serio? - wydusiła kosmitka, patrząc z nienawiścią na Strongównę. - Nie lubisz mnie aż tak, że przekraczasz granicę wymiarów, żeby... - Nie zrobiła tego dla ciebie. - weszła jej w słowo Hermiona. Latynoska nieco się uspokoiła, jednak wciąż była wściekła. Zamrugała kilka razy, starając się przyswoić ową sytuację. - Nie? - zapytała. - Nie. Nie wiem czy miałoby to większy sens. Serio nie zauważyłaś otwierających się wszędzie portali? - Jakich portali? - w odpowiedzi, niebieskowłosa wskazała głową jeden z nich, otwierający się za nią. Loren odwróciła się na pięcie, dostrzegając zjawisko. - O. No cóż. Jakoś nie miałam okazji. - Rozumiem, przecież co kogo obchodzi zawalający się wszechświat. - odparła sarkastycznie. - Nie żeby coś, mnie w sumie też mało. Ciekawe czy moi ludzie się gdzieś przenieśli. W odpowiedzi, na prawo od niej otworzył się portal, z którego wyskoczył wysoki, chudy chłopak o brązowych włosach sięgających mu ramion. Wyglądał na nieco zszokowanego i niezbyt ogarniającego. Na jego widok, Hermiona roześmiała się głośno. - No witam przegrywie. Widzę, że po podróży. Jej głos zadziałał na niego niczym głośny budzik wybudzający ze snu. Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc jej spokoju. - Chciałem włączyć mikser. - zaczął. - I wtedy pojawił się portal i... - A ty jak głupi musiałeś dać się wciągnąć. Typowe. - Możemy wrócić do tematu? - wtrąciła Loren. - Chcecie powiedzieć, że nasz świat się... - Kończy? - przerwali jej jednoczenie Hermiona i Tayler. - Tak. Strong tymczasem nie zwracała uwagi na to co się właśnie wokół niej działo. Przyglądała się telefonowi z każdej strony zastanawiając się jak go uruchomić. Wkrótce nacisnęła malutki przycisk z boku obudowy i ekran się podświetlił. Dziewczyna westchnęła zażenowana. Nic dziwnego, że Hermiona ją wyśmiała. To była epoka ekranów! Brunetka myślała, że tamta komórka po naciśnięciu wyświetla ogromny holograficzny ekran, po którym można się poruszać, tymczasem poruszało się po ekranie. Dlatego w tych czasach liczyło się to by był on jak największy. Dziewczyna zaczęła przeglądać ekran i ustawienia. Na szczęście z ogarnięciem smartfona nie miała najmniejszego problemu, aczkolwiek irytował ją brak wybierania głosowego oraz to, że musi nachylać się nad ekranem, podczas gdy hologram wyświetlałby się przed nią. Po wybraniu sobie koloru motywu, ustawieniu czcionki i tapety, podała telefon Hermionie mówiąc przy tym: - Okej. Zasady działania mniej więcej opanowane. To załóż mi tego fejsbuka. - mówiła tak jakby w ogóle nie zauważyła Loren i Taylera. W sumie mogła ich faktycznie nie dostrzec. Zamiast tego zastanawiała się ile będzie musiała się wymęczyć z tą przestarzałą technologią. To był kolejny cios w plecy, identyczny jak ten, kiedy się dowiedziała, że żeby zjeść trzeba sobie samemu zrobić śniadanie. Tayler spojrzał na Hermionę znacząco, na co ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Chyba właśnie przez te lekceważące podejście do życia polubiła Nicolę. W końcu w tej kwestii utożsamiała się z nią jak nikt inny. - Musisz sobie najpierw założyć e-mail. - wyjaśniła. - Zgaduję, że takowego nie masz. - Nie chcę wam psuć humorów, ale wszechświat... - wtrącił Stevenson. - Oh, zajmij się sobą Taylerku. - przerwała mu, posyłając spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. Następnie zwróciła się ponownie do Nicoli. - Założyć ci? Mam w głowie pełno idealnych nazw. - Śmiało. - odparła Nicol wzruszając ramionami. Loren westchnęła ciężko, jednak ani myślała o odejściu. Skoro już ten dzień skazany jest na porażkę, to co jeszcze mogło się stać? W najgorszym przypadku Nicole ją zabije, a to przecież nie byłoby aż taką tragedią. Hermionie zajęło to kilka sekund. Dumna z siebie podała Nicoli jej komórkę. - Nie. Nie zapamiętam HermaJestSuperATaylerekNie@gmail.com. Wymyśl krótsze. - powiedziała Nicol oddając niebieskowłosej telefon z powrotem. - Dzięki Herma. - powiedział chłopak, splątując ręce na piersi. - Nie ma za co, ktoś cię musiał uświadomić. - stwierdziła. Tym razem zajęło jej to nieco więcej czasu. Fakt, iż większość nazw była już zajęta, wcale nie ułatwiał jej zadania. W końcu jednak, udało się. - Może być NicoleBezFajnejKsywki@gmail.com? Wszystko inne pozajmowane. - Wpisz Nicol4541, zapamiętam na pewno. - odparła Metyska. - Okay. - odparła nieco zdziwiona, po czym wpisała wyżej wspomnianą formułkę. - Czemu akurat takie liczby? Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. - To moja mała tajemnica. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, podając jej telefon. - Proszę, teraz możesz zakładać fejsa. O, najpierw pobierz aplikację. Wejdź w sklep play... - Serio będziecie teraz fejsa zakładać?! - Tayler, o dziwo, nie umiał zrozumieć powagi sytuacji. Ulaniuk wzięła głębszy wdech, przymykając oczy. - Taylerku, jeżeli nie chcesz skończyć nadziany na moje widły, to się zamknij i stój grzecznie, BO NIE RĘCZĘ ZA SIEBIE! Może i niezbyt to humanitarne, ale chłopak się uciszył. Szeptał tylko coś pod nosem, ale to już nikogo nie obchodziło. - Okej. Gdzie go... A już mam. Jest fejsbuk. - Nicol kliknęła "pobierz". - O rany ile mam czekać aż to się zainstaluje? - Góra minutę. - odpowiedziała Hermiona. - O, już. Teraz się rejestrujesz. - Okej. Imię. Nazwisko. "Strong" jest zbyt przeciętne co nie? Wpiszę "Van Stomm" Buford się zdziwi. - uśmiechnęła się Nicol po kolei wypełniając pola. - Okej. Chyba już mam. Popatrz. Mogę teraz znaleźć Buforda? - W sumie, to nie mam pojęcia jak to działa z wymiarami. Sprawdź, czy znajdzie ci twojego, czy naszego Buforda. Słysząc wzmiankę o nim, Loren wbiła paznokcie w skórę. - Waszego. Ehh. Pewnie dlatego, że założyłam konto w tym wymiarze, no cóż. - Nicol wpisała imię i nazwisko Hermiony. - O! Zaproszę cię. Fajne zdjęcie. - Dzięki. - słysząc to, uśmiech jej się poszerzył. - Będę ci przesyłać najlepsze memy. Każdego dnia. - Fajnie. - odparła Strong. - A co to memy? - Obrazki z podpisami. Jeżeli są śmieszne, to znaczy, że dobre. thumb|330px- Aha. Fejs się mnie pyta "Co teraz robisz?". Odpiszę mu. - mówiła Nicol, pisząc "Rozmawiam z Hermą" i publikując. Na te słowa, pozostali, w tym nawet Loren, ryknęli śmiechem. Ulaniuk osunęła się na ławkę, niemalże krztusząc się powietrzem. Nicol napisała "Udało mi się rozbawić tych ponuraków" i opublikowała. - Chyba polubię tego fejsa. - powiedziała z poważną miną, nic nie robiąc sobie z rozbawionych towarzyszy. - Uwielbiam twoją koleżankę. - powiedział Tayler, nachylając się nad Hermą. Kto by pomyślał, że ta, która spowodowała u Loren depresję, nagle zupełnie niespodziewanie poprawi jej humor. Wcześniej myślała, że to ona jest nieporadna w kwestii ziemskiej technologii. - Cieszę się, że dobrze się bawisz. - powiedziała Ulaniuk, wciąż się śmiejąc. - Taylerka zaproś, będziesz mieć dwójkę znajomych. Z jednym, to trochę przypał. - Ok. - odparła Nicol. Jako że nie mogła go znaleźć w wyszukiwarce zajrzała do znajomych Hermy. - Czekaj. - powiedziała. - To ty masz na imię "Tayler" a nie "Taylerek"? - w międzyczasie wysłała zaproszenie. Technologia może troszkę przestarzała ale dało się przywyknąć. Ciekawe czy Hermiona kiedykolwiek się skapnie, że Nicol doskonale wiedziała, że pisze do automatu. Po prostu wkurzyła ją ta grobowa atmosfera "świat się kończy, bójmy się". - W papierach mam Tayler, ale zdążyłem o tym zapomnieć. - odparł chłopak. - Dawno mnie przechrzcili. - To na fejsie też sobie zmień, bo ciężko cię znaleźć. - Ona ma rację. - stwierdziła Hermiona. Spojrzała to na Nicole, to na Loren. Coś za cicho było. Potrzebowała dramatu. Gdy długo nic się nie działo, dziewczynie się nudziło. Szybko więc podniosła się, odciągając Taylera nieco dalej. - Cicho bądź teraz. - syknęła z pewnym siebie uśmiechem. Gdy upewniła się, że żadna z nich ich nie widzi, oparła się wygodnie o jeden z budynków, obserwując sytuację. Loren przełknęła nerwowo ślinę, gdy zrozumiała, że została z Nicolą sama. No cóż, przynajmniej miała okazję dowiedzieć się wszystkiego, co ją tak nurtowało. A jako iż nie należała do osób taktownych, zaczęła prosto z mostu. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - Przeszłam przez portal. - odparła Nicol pisząc "Herma chce sobie zrobić ze mnie jaja. Nie sprowokujesz mnie." - I on prowadził tylko do naszego wymiaru? - zapytała, na co ta pokiwała głową. - Jejku. Czyli coś zepsuliśmy podczas naszej podróży. Jak podczas tej krótkiej wymiany zdań czuła się dość skrępowana, tak szybko się rozluźniła, jeżeli można to tak nazwać, gdy zobaczyła mijającego ich Buforda. Trzymał za rękę tą samą dziewczynę, z którą się dziś całował. Owa niewiasta kleiła się do niego niemiłosiernie, przez co tylko cud sprawił, że Loren nie zastrzeliła ich na miejscu. Zamiast tego, gdy odeszli na pewną odległość, rzuciła za nimi niewielkim kamieniem, celując prosto w głowę dziewczyny. W skutku, oblubienica Van Stomma straciła równowagę, a ponieważ jej chłopak nie zdążył ją złapać, przewróciła się na chodnik. - Idealnie. - pochwaliła samą siebie Rarity. Nicol napisała na fejsie "Loren rzuca w obcych ludzi kamieniami". - Dlaczego w nią rzuciłaś ? - zapytała czując się w obowiązku tak postąpić. - Bo przystawia się do Buforda. Też chyba powinnaś jej nie lubić. Poza tym, drażni mnie swoim ryjem. Tym spojrzeniem mówiącym "jestem super doskonała, ou yeah!". - z każdym kolejnym słowem, Raritówna czuła w sobie coraz większą wściekłość. - Durna, pusta idiotka. Co on niby w niej widzi?! A, tak, w tej kwestii są do siebie aż zbyt podobni. - I co cię to obchodzi? - spytała Nicol wreszcie "wyjmując nos z telefonu". - No bo... Tu zamilkła. Jakoś tak głupio było jej się przyznać, że Buford jest jej największą obsesją, która spędza jej sen z powiek. - W sumie. - powiedziała w końcu Loren. - Nic. Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie myśląc już o wcześniejszej nienawiści do Strongówny, usiadła obok niej na ławce. Była już na tyle obojętna na wszystko, że nic, a nic nie obchodził ją fakt, iż ta najprawdopodobniej nie żywi do niej pozytywnych uczuć. Loren po prostu chciała usiąść i w końcu sobie odetchnąć, nie zważając uwagi na towarzystwo. Ale w Nicoli wciąż ją coś intrygowało. Ona nie mogła być zwykłą "pustą idiotką", za jaką ją miała wcześniej. Była zbyt silna i za bardzo nieogarnięta w kwestii facebooka. - Ale mózgozjeby w tym internecie. - powiedziała Nicol. - Dziwne rzeczy publikują na tych fanpejdżach. Same memy, które mają wywołać sprośne skojarzenia. A ludzie to lajkują. - mówiła Nicol. W swoich czasach nie korzystała z takich portali dla zabawy, a smartwatch służył jej głównie do komunikacji z dowództwem i innymi żołnierzami. A tu na fejsbuku, który już w miarę opanowała, był przesyt wszystkiego. - Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, to ja też nie rozumiem memów. I ogólnie facebooka. I internetu. Mam tróję z informatyki. Fejsa założył mi Ferb, bo stwierdził, że bez niego ani rusz. - Ja tam daję radę. - powiedziała Nicol. - Nie potrzebuję fejsa. Ale jak Hermiona się uparła to ok. - Wiesz, że Herma i Tayler nas obserwują i myślą, że o tym nie wiemy? - Wiem. - odparła Nicol. - Czekają aż się pobijemy. - powiedziała, a potem wrzasnęła: - Błagam Loren nie zabijaj mnie! Dopiero założyłam fejsbuka, nie mogę teraz umrzeć! - teatralnie oparła rękę o czoło. Widząc to, Loren uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, jednak szybko wkroczyła do gry. Przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy, przykładając do czoła metyski palec wskazujący udając, iż jest to pistolet. - Zero litości dla wrogów krwi! - odparła równie ujmującym tonem. - Ou yeah! Hermiona instynktownie wyskoczyła ze swojej kryjówki, jednak szybko zorientowała się, że był to błąd. Widząc ich rozbawione spojrzenia, wyszczerzyła głupkowato zęby, łapiąc się za kark. - To niekulturalne robić sobie ze mnie bekę. Ja tu serio na dramę liczyłam. Taylerku, wyłącz nagrywanie. - Chciałaś zrobić video-mema? - spytała Nicol, robiąc jej zdjęcie. Po czym dodała na fejsbuka z podpisem "Herma nie ogarnia". I kto się teraz śmieje? Tym razem, to Tayler wybuchnął śmiechem, również wychodząc ze swego ukrycia. - Ona cię dissuje lepiej, niż ja. - stwierdził z rozbawieniem. - Co to dissuje? - spytała Nicol pisząc "Taylerek prawi mi komplementy. I on wcale nie ma na imię Tayler." - To znaczy, że skutecznie zamykasz jej usta. - odparł, siadając obok. - Gratki, to serio niełatwe. - Tia, jemu też się zbyt często nie udaje. - dodała Hermiona, również się dosiadając. Cała czwórka siedziała sobie spokojnie na ławce, podczas gdy wokół nich portale otwierały się i zamykały. Ahh, sielanka! Z jednego z nich wyskoczył Irving z bukietem kwiatów. Zauważył Hermionę, którą dobrze pamiętał i zapytał ją: - Widziałaś Sophie? - potem spojrzał na resztę jej towarzyszy. Wytrzeszczył oczy na widok Strongówny. - Nicol? - zapytał. - Co ty tutaj robisz? - Przeglądam memy. O co chodzi z "Wróć z imprezy trzeźwy. - To wrócę za tydzień"? Du Bois nie mógł się nadziwić, że morderczyni z przyszłości, nie tylko łatwo zawiera znajomości w tych czasach, ale także ogląda memy. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem po czym znów zapytał Ulaniuk: - To gdzie znajdę Sophie? - Czy ja ci na jej matkę wyglądam? - odparła, wywracając oczami. Nicol w znajomych Hermiony znalazła Sophie Adventure i napisała do niej: "Irving pyta gdzie jesteś". Teraz tylko poczekać na odpowiedź. - No, przyjaźnicie się. - stwierdził Irving. - Myślałem, że coś wiesz. - Nie widziałam jej od rana. Skąd mam wiedzieć gdzie jest? Po krótkim czasie, niczym strzała, pojawiła się wśród nich zdyszana Sophie. Cała była potargana, jednak wyraźnie szczęśliwa. - Biegłam. Najszybciej. Jak mogłam. - wydusiła, łapiąc oddech. - Jakaś nieznajoma wysłała mi wiadomość, że Irviś na mnie czeka, więc wyśledziłam ją moim Sophiradarem i... Ooo, IRVIŚ! Widząc go, od razu przytuliła się do niego. - Nam ciebie też miło widzieć. - wtrącił Stevenson. Blondynka spojrzała na nich kątem oka, wciąż trzymając w objęciach swą miłość, nie mając pojęcia, iż jest to w rzeczywistości jego odpowiednik. - Czołem wam! - przywitała ich z szerokim uśmiechem. - Sophie, to dla ciebie. - powiedział usiłując wręczyć jej bukiet, jednak ta za mocno go ściskała. - Nie ma za co. - odezwała się Nicol, dając znać, że to ona jest tą nieznajomą. Adventure w końcu puściła go, a widząc bukiet, jej oczy zaświeciły mocniej. - Ojejku, kochany jesteś! - powiedziała z promiennym uśmiechem, biorąc kwiaty w dłonie. - Może powinniśmy jej powiedzieć, że to nie jest jej Irving? - zapytał Tayler, zwracając się do Hermiony. Ta już miała mu odpowiedzieć, jednak chwilę się zamyśliła. - Nie. - odparła po chwili namysłu. - Będzie śmiesznie. W tym momencie, kolejny portal otworzył się, a wyskoczył z niego Irving pochodzący z tego wymiaru. Widząc swojego odpowiednika, cały pobladł. - A nie mówiłam? - dodała. Sophie dostała prawdziwego oczopląsu. Patrzyła to na jednego, to na drugiego nie mając pojęcia co się dzieje. - Zaraz... To który z was jest mój? - wyjąkała. Irving z wymiaru Nicol potrzebował chwili by przemyśleć sytuację. Przy ich poprzedniej rozmowie Sophie dała mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce zdradzać "swojego" Irvisia. - Ja! - wykrzyknął natychmiast. Gdy blondynka była skłonna mu uwierzyć, Irving z tego wymiaru natychmiast wyczuł zagrożenie. Co jak co, ale nie da oszukiwać swojej dziewczyny! - To ja jestem prawdziwy! - krzyknął. Adventure nie miała pojęcia komu wierzyć. - Ona się zaraz rozpłacze. - szepnął Tayler Hermionie z troską w głosie. - Powiedzmy jej. - Od kiedy to potrzebujesz mojej zgody? Poza tym, nie chcesz bójki dwóch Irvingów? Ty nawet jednego nie lubisz. No i, wiesz... Może jakimś cudem to ten drugi zostanie na stałe w naszym wymiarze i pozbędziemy się tego wkurzającego naszego. Sophie złapała się za włosy, rozpaczliwie oglądając się w obie strony. - Który kłamie?! Loren przyglądała się całej tej sytuacji z boku. Nie czuła potrzeby mieszania się. - Ten co dał ci kwiaty. - powiedziała Nicol. - Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Irving. Dlaczego ona musiała tu być?! - Dlaczego ty musisz zawsze wszystko zepsuć?! - Ale co ja ci psuję? - Już dobrze wiesz co! Do tego jesteś stworzona! - wykrzyczał. - Zawsze, ale to zawsze niszczyłaś ludziom życia! Nicol wstała. Du Bois naprawdę się wściekł. Ta przebrzydła dziewczyna, nie miała prawa mieszać się w jego życie. - No dalej! - wrzasnął. Już nic go nie obchodziło. - Zrób to w czym jesteś najlepsza! Pokaż im kim naprawdę jesteś! Nicol zmrużyła groźnie oczy. Świerzbiła ją ręka. Jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Stała niczym niewzruszony posąg. Nie da się sprowokować. - Ale o czym ty mówisz? - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Masz coś do niej? - A i owszem. - odparł. - Powiedz im Nicol. - po czym zwrócił się do niebieskowłosej. - Demaskować kłamstwa innych umie bez problemu. Dlaczego? Bo jej życie to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. - spojrzał ponownie na Strongównę. - Powiedz im. Nicol popatrzyła na niego przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu się odezwała: - Nie mam nic do powiedzenia. - No jasne. - Irving pokiwał głową. - Tchórz. - po czym zwrócił się do blondynki: - A ty Sophie zastanów się czy chcesz być z Irvingiem, który bawi się codziennie z tobą w berka, czy tym który codziennie by dawał ci kwiaty. - Du Bois zacisnął pięść. Wyciągnął swój smartfon, zrobił zdjęcie, otwierając przy tym portal, który zatrzasnął się jak tylko do niego wskoczył. Blondynka spojrzała na swojego Irvinga, który instynktownie cofnął się o krok. Teraz wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. To tamten miał rację. Przez cały ten czas tkwiła w związku, który nie miał najmniejszego sensu. Nie czuła złości, ani chęci zemsty. Tylko zwykły smutek. Żal do swojego Irvinga i samej siebie. A mogła pójść za tym "innym" Du Boisem od razu. - No tak. - powiedziała bardziej do siebie, niż do reszty. - Taylerku, Herma, nie czekajcie na mnie. Mówiąc to, wyciągnęła z kieszeni telefon, po czym zrobiła zdjęcie. Jak się spodziewała, otworzył się portal, przez którego przeszła. - Nicole, o czym on mówił? - zapytała Ulaniuk, wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń przed nią. Nicol tylko wyciągnęła telefon i napisała posta "Irving ma wieczny okres". - O niczym. - wzruszyła ramionami. - Wkurzył się, bo powiedziałam Sophie, że nie jest z jej wymiaru, też mi coś. Przecież sama by się skapnęła, nie jest głupia. - I nie miał nic konkretnego na myśli mówiąc, że całe twoje życie to kłamstwo? - dodał Tayler, unosząc jedną brew. - Nazywam się Nicole Strong. Mam chłopaka Buforda, mieszkam w jego domu. - Nicol zastanowiła się. - Hmm... Co miałoby być kłamstwem? Hermiona może potwierdzić, była u mnie. - mówiąc to Strong opublikowała na fejsie post "Irving przyprawił wszystkich o ból dupy". Irving, który przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się tępo w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą stała Sophie, w końcu się obudził. Jednak jedyne co zrobił, to westchnął ciężko i odszedł. Kto wie, może wpadnie do jakiegoś portalu, gdzie spotka jakąś inną Sophie? - Nie powinniśmy iść za nią? - zapytał Taylerek. - Mówisz o Sophii? - spytała Hermiona, na co ten pokiwał głową. - Chyba powinniśmy. Zostawianie jej samej jest niebezpieczne. Dla niej i otoczenia. Chociaż chyba z tym Irvingiem nic się jej nie stanie. Odpowiedzialny się wydaje. Nicol uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Temat skutecznie został zmieniony. W sumie mogła im powiedzieć, że jest z przyszłości. Ale po co? Zaraz zaczęłyby się pytania: "Dlaczego cofnęłaś się w czasie?", "Jak się mieszkało w twojej rzeczywistości?". Nie chciało jej się tłumaczyć jaka beznadziejna jest wojna i ile widziała przez nią zniszczonych psychik. Sama też odchodziła już od zmysłów. Planowała już morderstwo siostry swojej przyjaciółki. W sumie... Planowała morderstwa wielu osób. Nie miała ochoty się z tego zwierzać. To był jej wewnętrzny problem, którym nie chciała się dzielić z nikim. - Ale jak Sophie nie wróci za godzinę, to lecimy jej szukać. - oznajmił Tayler, na co Hermiona pokiwała głową. Loren nie chciało się wierzyć, że Irving kłamał. Nie miał aż tak mocnych powodów. Sama też miała dowody by przypuszczać, że z Nicolą jest coś nie tak. Hermiona i Tayler w końcu podnieśli się. Dobry humor dość szybko ich opuścił. - Zaraz przyjdziemy. - powiedziała Ulaniuk. Tym razem nie poszli ich śledzić. Najzwyczajniej w świecie musieli do łazienki, a że ich pęcherze były połączone... No cóż. - Wiem, że coś ukrywasz. - zaczęła Loren. - Mnie nie oszukasz. - Masz rację. - odparła Nicol opierając się wygodnie o ławkę. - Każdy ma swoje tajemnice, nieprawdaż? Może ty zdradzisz mi swoje? - Nie uwierzę, że Hermiona ci nie powiedziała. Wbrew pozorom, lubi dużo mówić. - Więc to, że jesteś z innej planety, to twoja największa tajemnica? - Nicol uniosła brew. - Jakoś mało tajemnicza, skoro wszyscy to wiedzą. - Nie wszyscy. - odparła z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Herma akurat przy tym była. Pozostali nie mają pojęcia. Nie bez powodu ukrywam swój wygląd. - Jak to zmieniasz swój wygląd? Jesteś zielonym ludzikiem? Loren zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Skąd wiesz? Teraz to Nicol spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem. - Ale ja tylko żartowałam. - O. - Loren na moment zamilkła, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. - Powinnaś grać w totka. Strong zaśmiała się. - Tak, pewnie tak. A co to totek? - Zaznaczasz losowo cyfry i jeżeli masz szczęście, to wygrasz gruby hajs. Raz zagrałam i wygrałam 10 dolarów. Lepsze coś, niż nic. - Aaa, czyli to rodzaj hazardu? Nie przepadam za tym. - No, można tak powiedzieć. Ale to akurat legalne jest. - To możesz mi pokazać, zagramy razem. - odparła Nicol zadowolona ze skutecznej zmiany tematu. Raritównie wydawało się to wszystko nieco dziwnie. Mimo to, stwierdziła, że czemu nie? - To chodź, ale nie wpadnij do jakiegoś portalu. Mówiąc to, podniosła się, kierując do pobliskiego sklepu. - Okej. - odparła metyska. Droga nie była długa. Już po chwili były w sklepie spożywczym, gdzie kosmitka jako pierwsza podeszła do kasy. Na ich widok, sprzedawczyni odłożyła telefon, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - O, cześć Loren. - Dzień dobry. - odparła, odwzajemniając gest. - Duży lotek proszę. Kobieta bez wahania podała im talon, który z kolei Loren podsunęła Nicoli, kładąc obok ołówek. - No, teraz zakreślasz liczby. - Ile mam ich skreślić? - zapytała Nicol. Co z tego, że mogła spojrzeć na instrukcję i sama się dowiedzieć? Była na to za leniwa. - Sześć. Nicole szybko zakreśliła sześć losowych cyfr i podała kupon Loren. Latynoska podała kupon kasjerce, ta go skasowała i podała im inny kawałek papieru, który byłby im potrzebny na dowód wygranej. - No, jak wygrasz, to już nigdy nie będziesz musiała pracować. Nicol wyciągnęła swój telefon. Coś tam wpisała, a po chwili z powrotem schowała go do kieszeni. - Szansa na wygraną jest jedna do 14 milionów. - Podobno prędzej na człowieka spadnie fortepian z dachu, niż wygra w totka. Ale próbować warto. Dziewczyny wyszły na zewnątrz. Loren w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiła tak po prostu uwierzyć, że Strong nic nie ukrywa. Ciekawość w niej była zbyt silna, by tak po prostu odpuścić. - Skoro ja powiedziałam, że jestem zielona, to ty powiesz, co tak ukrywasz? Musiała to wiedzieć. Chociażby po to, by mieć pewność, że nie pokonała jej zwykła, prosta panienka. - Ależ moja twarz to otwarta księga. - powiedziała Nicol. - Zabawne. Twoja twarz mówi tylko, że jesteś Japonką, która łatwo się opala. Nicol zaśmiała się, ale nie powiedziała nic. - Jesteś z innej planety, czy innych czasów? - A skąd taki pomysł ci w ogóle do głowy przyszedł? - Nicol machnęła ręką wyraźnie rozbawiona. - Bo to nie te czasy i nie to miejsce na takie umiejętności. - odparła całkowicie poważnie. - Może i nigdy nie byłam mistrzynią jeżeli chodzi o walkę, ale w kwestii strzelaniny, wśród tutejszych rówieśników nie mam sobie równych. Nie możesz być stąd. - Jakie umiejętności? - Strong zmarszczyła brwi. - Wyrwałaś mi pistolet w ułamek sekundy. Masz bardzo szybkie ruchy i jakby wyprzedzasz myślami przeciwnika. Jedyną osobą, która też tak potrafi jest mój brat, a więc nie uwierzę w żadne kłamstwa. - Hej, chciałaś do mnie celować. To była samoobrona. - tłumaczyła Strong, czując, że rozmowa wymyka jej się spod kontroli. Nie miała zamiaru opowiadać historii swojego życia ledwie poznanej osobie. - Tak. Co nie zmienia faktu, że gdy celowałam do innych osób, to wygrywałam. Znaczy, nie zabijałam ich, bo zazwyczaj ratował ich cud typu przyjazd policji. Nie mniej, nikt mi broni nigdy nie wyrwał. - Widocznie przedawkowałam kursy samoobrony. Loren prychnęła. - Mam rozumieć, że mi nie powiesz? - Nie. - odparła metyska i jakby na jej życzenie pojawił się przed nimi portal. Natychmiast do niego wskoczyła, zostawiając Rarity samą. Dziewczyna spojrzała na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała Nicole. Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie, po czym poszła do domu. Izabela spojrzała oszołomiona na Nicol, która właśnie wskoczyła do jej domu. - Dzięki. Dzięki tobie uniknęłam krępującej rozmowy. - powiedziała. - Ależ nie ma za co. - odparła wciąż zaskoczona Garcia-Shapiro. - Chciałam tylko włączyć telewizor. Jakiej rozmowy? - Poznałam dzisiaj fajnych innowymiarowców. Trochę z nimi pośmieszkowałam. No i założyli mi fejsbuka. - O, Nicol korzystająca z portali społecznościowych to nowość. - No a potem zjawił się Irving i wszystko popsuł. Dawał takiej dziewczynie kwiaty, a ja ją uświadomiłam, że on jest z innego wymiaru. Wkurzył się i oskarżył mnie o to, że moje życie to jedno wielkie kłamstwo. - Przecież to niedorzeczne. - I kazał mi powiedzieć kim naprawdę jestem. - Nie powiedziałaś im że jesteś z przyszłości? - Nie. - Dlaczego? - A dlaczego mam im to mówić? "Hej, jestem Nicole! Jestem morderczynią z przyszłości! Bardzo mi miło was poznać!" to tak jakbyś ty powiedziała "Hej, jestem Iza i jestem dziewczyną gangstera." - Dobra, dobra. Przestań ironizować. Nicol westchnęła. - Według Irvinga jestem tylko bezmózgim, bezwzględnym mordercą. Taką łatkę mi przykleił i taką mnie widzi. Uważa, że moje życie to kłamstwo, bo udaję, że już nikogo nie zabiję. Ale ja nie chcę nikogo zabijać! Po co mam to robić? Nie jestem już na wojnie. Już i tak mam zniszczoną psychikę, po co mam się w to zagłębiać. I dlaczego ja ci to mówię?! - Bo musisz się wyżalić. - Izabela uśmiechnęła się. - Nie krępuj się. - Już skończyłam. - Oh. - Brunetka spojrzała na telewizor. Wreszcie po niezliczonych filmikach z otwierającymi się portalami, pojawiła się prezenterka. - Odkąd wykazano, że portale do innego świata zamykają się dopiero po przeniknięciu przez nie organizmu żywego, zaczęto masowo skupywać chomiki. Stały się one narzędziem do zamykania portali. Nie wiadomo co się z nimi dzieje po drugiej stronie. - W sumie to ma sens. - powiedziała Nicol. - Portale się zamykają jak ktoś przez nie przejdzie. - Trzeba zacząć skupywać chomiki. - stwierdziła Iza. - Biedne chomiki. - skomentowała Nicol. - A co to jest? Scott przeciągnął się, ziewając głośno. Wprawdzie nie miał na sobie piżamy, jednak jego pogniecione ubrania wskazywały na to, że wcale ich nie zdjął do snu. Jako iż w domu było cicho i pusto, usiadł na wersalce, włączając telewizor. Po niedługiej chwili na jego kolanach ułożył się biały kot z ciemną plamką na łebku. Blondyn pogłaskał go, uśmiechając się przy tym. - Czołem Leninku, jak się spało? - zapytał, na co otrzymał odpowiedź w postaci miaułknięcia. - To trochę jak ja. Oo, wiadomości! Już miał przełączyć na coś bardziej godnego jego uwagi, jednak w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z tego. Na ekranie bowiem widniała prezenterka, na której ramionach zasiadały chomiki. - Elizabeth Miraley, Wiadomości. - zaczęła, patrząc w kamerę śmiertelnie poważnym wzrokiem. - Z ostatniej chwili. Na całym świecie odnotowano nagły przyrost populacji chomików. Problem początkowo ignorowany, nagle wzrósł. Chomiki są dosłownie wszędzie. Na ulicach, chodnikach, w domach, a nawet w sedesach. Największy ich przyrost odnotowano w Europie wschodniej, jednak nie brakuje ich również w okręgu trzech stanów. - Słyszałeś? - zapytał zaskoczony Scott, wciąż głaszcząc kota. - Darmowe chomiki! - zapiszczał z radości, unosząc swojego zwierzaka, dając mu przy tym buziaka w pyszczek. - Sprawimy Krymowi super towarzystwo! Zwierzę ponownie miaułknęło. - Apokalipsa, jak często określają to naukowcy, przynosi opłakane skutki. - ciągnęła prezenterka. - W Rosji chomiki wypijają całą wódkę. Mówi się o klęsce suszy u Rosjan. Na ulice wychodzą tłumy wściekłych ludzi chcąc zemścić się na pijanych już chomikach. - Chomiki okradają mój kraj?! - wrzasnął Milton, na co kot niemalże podskoczył. - Niedoczekanie! Leninie, pakuj się! Jedziemy wszcząć rewolucję! Ferb wyłączył korki, by mieć pewność, że żaden portal nie otworzy się w jego domu. Z resztą, gdy tylko Jolie przekroczyła jego próg, chłopak zamknął wszystkie drzwi na klucz. Dziewczyna siedziała na jego łóżku, podczas gdy ten chodził w te i wewte po pokoju. Martinówna śledziła go wzrokiem, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. - Skarbie, ja naprawdę nie jestem głupia i umiem omijać portale. - powiedziała spokojnie. - Nie musisz mieć mnie na oku przez 24h żeby nic mi się nie stało. Chłopak spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. - Wolę nie ryzykować. Jeszcze się potkniesz podczas gdy grupa turystów z Japonii będzie robić zdjęcia. Wtedy otworzy się portal, a ty w niego wpadniesz, on się zamknie, zgubisz się, a ja cię nie znajdę. - Ferb, szanse na taki zbieg okoliczności są dość niskie. - Okaże się, że dostałaś się do wymiaru w którym trwa druga rewolucja francuska, wezmą cię za arystokratkę i utną ci głowę na gilotynie. - W to wątpię. Zielonowłosy pokręcił nieznacznie głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Ta uniosła brwi, bardziej poważniejąc. - Sugerujesz, że nie poradziłabym sobie w obcym wymiarze? - zapytała z wyraźnym poirytowaniem w głosie. - Mon cheri, ja wcale tego nie sugeruję. - odparł, na co ta uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Ja to wiem. Znów spoważniała. Ten westchnął cicho, siadając obok niej. - Ja rozumiem, że możesz się trochę o mnie bać, ale ja nie mam pięciu lat. - zaczęła. - Nasz związek nie może wyglądać jak relacje nadopiekuńczego ojca i niepełnosprawnej umysłowo córki. - Wiem, wiem. Jolie posłała mu przyjazne spojrzenie, układając dłoń na jego splątanych na kolanach rękach. Ten nawet na nią nie patrzył, wzrok miał wbity w ścianę naprzeciwko. Rozchmurzył się dopiero, gdy ta pocałowała go w policzek. - Ale muszę przyznać, twoja obsesja na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa jest całkiem urocza. Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko, rzucając jej ciepłe spojrzenie. - Dzięki. Martinówna ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu, obejmując go. Fletcher uwielbiał jej bliskość. Włosy jego dziewczyny pachniały jabłkami, a co dziwne, tylko on to czuł. Może i lepiej. Jako iż panowała całkowita cisza, chłopak niemalże instynktownie zjechał dłonią na jej pierś pod pretekstem chęci poczucia bicia jej serca. Ta tylko uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Nie powinieneś szukać brata? - zapytała. Westchnął ciężko. - Nie jest dzieckiem. - odparł, zjeżdżając ustami na jej szyję. - A ja niby jestem? - Nie. Z dzieckiem bym tego nie robił. Dopiero teraz Jolie zorientowała się co on robi. Szybkim ruchem ręki zabrała jego dłoń z piersi, odsuwając również szyję. Chłopak spojrzał na nią błagalnie, jednak ona nie wyglądała na przekonaną. - Jolie, ja cię błagam. - powiedział tonem, jakby ta miała decydować o jego życiu, lub śmierci. - Raz. Jeden jedyny raz. - Nie. - Ale. - Powiedziałam coś. No cóż, chyba nie było sensu naciskać więcej. Odsunął się nieco, starając się udawać, że wszystko gra. To nie było tak, że go nie kochała. Po prostu nie chciała jeszcze uprawiać seksu. I tyle. To wcale nie dotyczyło jego. - Dobra, pójdę poszukać rudego. - oświadczył, podnosząc się. - Iść z tobą? - Skoro chcesz. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, doganiając go. Fletcher uznał, że jego brat zapewne musi być w garażu, kombinując coś z prawami fizyki. Ferb wcale nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby to Fineasz był właśnie winny tego całemu zamieszaniu. Jak się jednak okazało, Flynn'a tam nie było. - Zadzwoń do niego. - powiedziała, widząc zmartwienie malujące się na twarzy chłopaka. Ten pośpiesznie wyciągnął telefon, wybierając numer do brata. - Dziwne. - Co? - Poza zasięgiem sieci. Fletcher schował komórkę do kieszeni, wpatrując się tępo w pomieszczenie. Nic nie wskazywało nawet na to, by Fineasz dzisiaj tu był. - Nie martw się. - mówiąc to, Jolie ułożyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Jak mówiłeś, Fin nie jest dzieckiem i poradzi sobie w innym wymiarze. - Tak. - odparł, chociaż wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego. - Chyba masz rację. - Skoro założyłaś sobie fejsa, możesz mnie zaprosić. - powiedziała Iza. - Nie mogę. Wyświetla tylko ludzi z innego wymiaru. - Serio? Jest tam moja odpowiedniczka? - Jest. - powiedziała Nicol podając jej telefon. - Możesz sobie z nią porozmawiać. - Dzięki. - odparła Iza, pisząc do swojej odpowiedniczki. - Napisałam "hej", ciekawe co odpisze... - Niech zgadnę. Pewnie odpisze "hej". - stwierdziła sarkastycznie Nicol. - Idę się przewietrzyć. Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, wyszła z domu Izabeli. Spojrzała na podwórko z naprzeciwka. Fineasza i Ferba nie było w ogródku. Zazwyczaj coś majstrowali razem. Dlaczego nie robili tego teraz, kiedy dwa światy się przenikają? Nie powinni chcieć tego naprawić? Nicol ruszyła w stronę ich domu. Zobaczyła ojca chłopców - Lawrence'a. - Dzień dobry panie Fletcher. - przywitała się. - Witaj Nicol. - odparł. - Chłopcy od samego rana robią coś w garażu. Nie chcą tam nikogo wpuścić, a ja przez to nie mogę wprowadzić samochodu. - mówił wchodząc do domu, Strong ruszyła za nim. - Nigdy nie ukrywali się tak ze swoimi projektami. - To prawda. - powiedziała Nicol. - Jak coś robili to cała dzielnica o tym wiedziała. Zajrzę do nich, może mnie wpuszczą. - Powodzenia. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę drzwi łączących garaż z domem. Chciała je otworzyć, ale były zamknięte na klucz. Zapukała kilka razy. - Fineasz, Ferb? To ja Nicol. Wpuśćcie mnie. Usłyszała dźwięk przekręcanego zamka. Fineasz lekko uchylił drzwi. Z potarganymi włosami i podpuchniętymi oczami wyglądał jak sto nieszczęść. Kiedy upewnił się, że stoi przed nim Nicol, odsunął się i pozwolił jej wejść. Dziewczyna po przekroczeniu drzwi znalazła się w pomieszczeniu prawie pogrążonym w ciemności. Chłopcy zasłonili wszystkie okna, a jedyne światło dawała szklana kolumna, w której znajdowała się bezkształtna świecąca masa. - To Fretka. - wyjaśnił Fineasz. Strong spojrzała na niego zszokowana. - To wszystko nasza wina. Chciałem tylko umożliwić podróże do innych światów. Współpracowałem razem ze swoim odpowiednikiem. Stworzyliśmy bezpośrednie przejście między naszymi światami. A potem stało się to. Fretka rozpadła się na atomy i utknęła w przestrzeni między wymiarami, która teoretycznie nie powinna już istnieć skoro nasze wymiary przenikają się ze sobą. Póki nie rozdzielimy wymiarów nie uwolnimy Fretki, a póki nie uwolnimy Fretki nie rozdzielimy wymiarów. To jest cholerne błędne koło z którego nie mogę znaleźć wyjścia. - Fineaszowi załamał się głos. - Pierwszy raz nie mogę znaleźć z czegoś wyjścia! Mój odpowiednik i Ferb też nie mają pojęcia co robić! Ja, ja już nie wiem... Jak ukryję przed rodzicami prawdę? Jak pomogę mojej siostrze? Jak uratuję dwa wymiary, które zapadają się w sobie? To zniszczy miliardy istnień, a ja nic nie mogę zrobić! To za dużo dla mnie... Za dużo... Za dużo... - Fineasz wybuchnął płaczem na dobre. Strong nie miała zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć, ani co zrobić. - Nicol. - powiedział. - Tak? - Przytul mnie proszę. Dziewczyna rozwarła delikatnie ramiona i pozwoliła Flynnowi przytulić się do siebie. Czasem każdy potrzebuje coś z siebie wyrzucić. Fineasz wypłakiwał się w ramię Nicol, a dziewczyna wciąż wpatrywała się jak zahipnotyzowana w tę świecącą bezkształtną masę, która była Fretką.